Like a Stone
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, KuroFai] There is that feeling in his heart, and a stone in his stomach that brands him a liar every time. ("Kuro-rin! Looks like it's just me and you here.")


**Title:** Like a Stone

**Fandom:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Pairing:** Kurogane/Fai

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 1,478

**Summary/Description:** There is that feeling in his heart, and that stone in his stomach that brands him a liar every time.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Shounen-ai. Boy x boy. Don't condone it; don't read it. It really is that simple.

**A/N:** Woo. Two firsts. First TRC fic, and first yaoi fic. KuroFai, with a touch of angst. This is a pairing that won't be ignored, really. They belong together; it is so glaringly obvious. I've only seen ten episodes of the anime, though, so my experience is a bit limited. I make up for that in the ungodly amount of fics I've read.

**Disclaimer:** I own _Tsubasa Chronicle_ as much as you do.

* * *

He'd never get used to the landings.

Kurogane scowled as he stood, rubbing his back and perusing his surroundings. He was in a musty, shady alleyway, and he had landed most conveniently in a pile of rubbish. He started to sniff the air, and then thought better of it. He didn't want to get any unpleasant surprises.

They were near a market, he surmised from the sounds that reached his ears. Wait a minute… Who exactly were _they_?

A thin, lanky blond-haired man picked himself up from the ground not too far away. He looked around confusedly for a grand total of two and a half seconds before that trademark, inane smile danced onto his lips. No other form of life stirred within the alley.

Great, just great. It seemed that at this point in time, _they_ consisted of just the wizard and himself.

"Kuro-rin! Looks like it's just me and you here."

The warrior was actually glad to hear those words in all of their decipherability; grating on the ears and nerves or not. It meant that the manjuu and the brats were close-by.

"It's Kurogane," he groused mechanically. It was only out of habit that he did so anyway. Fai hadn't called him by his proper name since the first time they met, and he had the sinking feeling that the wizard didn't plan on doing so any time _ever_.

"Come on," he grumbled, walking past the blond. "We've got to find the others."

Fai smiled merrily, tilting his head, and with a few long strides, he was soon walking pari passu with his companion.

They made it out of the alley. Kurogane saw that he had been right; it _was_ a market. Mule-drawn carts ambled by on the cobbled road, some quite recklessly. Vividly hued stalls lined the streets, and vendors of every kind called out to the passers-by, advertising their wares. There were tomatoes, carrots, lettuce, potatoes, radishes, pumpkins, apples, pears, oranges, grapes, and even livestock like chickens, pigs, ducks, and a couple of horses and cows. It was a cornucopia of disparate sights, smells, and sounds.

Anyone who tried to sell them anything was met with a withering, vermillion glare, so they were pretty much left alone. Fai scolded him mildly for his sourness, bad manners and general truculence, but for the most part, just looked about him in interest, and hummed an insipid tune. After a few minutes of the nonsensical noise, the sable-haired warrior was quite ready to drive a sword, a stake, or any other suitably pointed object, through the blond's neck. He couldn't, though. Damn Tomoyo-hime and that frigging curse. Kurogane gritted his teeth. He suspected that if he asked Fai to stop, the mage would simply make a ridiculous sound, call him an annoying name, and commence to hum even louder. He didn't want to take that chance.

They continued walking down the street, looking out for their companions, every now and then sidestepping the occasional wild cart-driver. They were getting more than a few strange looks because of their odd attire. People gawped and gaped openly at the dark fighter's armour, and the magus's weirdly complicated, yet pretty clothes. Kurogane ignored the gawking looks; Fai met them head on with bright smiles.

Kurogane glanced at his companion, frowned broodingly. He didn't understand the magician, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. He was always sunny, silly and optimistic; all just a front for the sadness that lurked behind those cerulean eyes. There was a melancholy to the blond; deep and inherent. Sometimes he just wanted to grab the daft man about the shoulders and shake him to his senses, let him know that he could _show_ his lugubriousness, whatever its cause.

He never did, of course. If he wanted to suffocate himself emotionally, that was his problem. And if the dark warrior endeavoured to psychoanalyse him, the blond would most likely try to return the favour, and Kurogane could really do without Fai's opinions on his rough and fractious demeanour.

"Hyuu!" the wizard exclaimed in delight, jerking his travel companion out of his musing. Peeved, said companion glanced at him. He was staring up at the sky, an expression of pure glee shrouding his features.

"What is it?" Kurogane grumbled irritably.

"The sky," he replied simply, beaming faintly as he gazed up at the heavens.

Kurogane glanced up, then back at the mage.

"What about it?" He arched a slim, dark brow. The mage hadn't actively tried to bait him in a while. Was this one of his new, innovative methods?

Fai gave him a look that one might direct at a child who wasn't trying hard enough.

"Look closer," he prompted, poking his friend playfully in the chest, which earned him an acerbic glower.

The ninja gave the firmament another cursory glimpse, then turned to scowl at the wizard.

"What? It's blue, and has got some clouds, and a couple of birds. Something besides that that I should be seeing?"

Fai sighed dramatically, shaking his golden head as he tsked.

"Poor Kuro-tan. You'll never be able to truly appreciate the beauty in the world." He fixed him with a commiserating smile, which soon widened into one of good humour and teasing, and it was not too long before it was a full-fledged grin. His hair glimmered flaxen as he titled his head to the side, giggling, the long white column of his neck exposed.

Despite himself, despite everything he told himself he didn't feel, Kurogane felt something crystallise in his chest and plummet indomitably into his stomach, like a stone. The ninja swallowed, and stabbed at the feeling mercilessly, until it died, and went away. The stone remained, however, resting uncomfortably and unwelcome in his abdomen.

He noticed that Fai had stopped laughing, and now had his head cocked in mild bewilderment as he studied him. Kurogane silently cursed himself for letting whatever he felt inside show on his face. This was going to be incredibly gauche.

However, he was saved from having to answer any questions by another unruly cart that came careening down the street. He leapt out of the way, grabbing Fai by the arm and pulling him along with him. The cart sped past, unheeding. The two travellers became a bit unbalanced, but managed to stay on their feet.

An awkward moment passed between them, where Fai blinked at the fingers that were curled around his upper arm, and Kurogane harrumphed, and promptly let go. They both spent a couple of moments conducting an in-depth study of their shoes.

Eventually, the blond piped up cheerily, only an ounce of strain invading his voice.

"Well, Syaoran-kun and the others aren't going to find themselves. We better get going."

The brunet grunted his agreement.

Kurogane doubted the day would ever come that he would be relieved to hear that damned manjuu's voice, but he came pretty close, when, fifteen minutes later, the little white bunny barrelled into his chest, chorusing,

"Kuro-pipi, Kuro-pipi!" It snuggled into his chest, ears flapping happily. Growling, he tossed it at Fai, where, as soon as the manjuu had complained about how mean Kuro-puu was, the two idiots had a little reunion.

The brat and the princess were not too long in coming. They ran up to stand next to the warrior, looking very relieved.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san," the kid said as they caught up. "We were about to get worried."

He 'hn'-ed in response.

"We're glad you're alright," the green-eyed hime spoke up softly, smiling kindly.

"Mokona sensed a small wave over there," Syaoran continued, pointing to the general east.

"Hn. Well, let's hurry up and get this thing over with."

They turned to stare – in Kurogane's case, very sourly – at their other two companions. The manjuu was now cradled in the wizard's arms, and they were chatting animatedly.

Kurogane thought briefly of how easily Fai changed faces. Less than twenty minutes ago, there had been something in the air between them; fleeting, but palpable; ethereal, yet real. The ninja knew that the magician had felt it, and been affected by it. It made him angry now, to see him acting so nonchalant, so _normal_, while he was still trying to figure out what the hell had transpired, if anything at all.

It didn't take long for his lips to harden and twist into a scowl, and for that caustic look to turn into steel in his eyes. It didn't matter, he told himself as the five of them set out in search of Sakura's feather. He had probably just imagined those things, he thought as he watched the magus hide behind that empty smile once again. The air between him and Fai was perfectly clear, devoid of tension, affection, attraction, or any such nonsense.

The feeling in his heart and the stone in his stomach begged to differ.

* * *

**A/N:** You can grouse at me about how contrived the plot (what little of it there is) is. But besides that, tell me. Is characterisation good, interaction, and all that stuff? I really would appreciate all the feedback I can get. :-) Thanks!

Can anyone point me in the direction of some good, reliable manga scans? Thanks so much. It'd really be appreciated. I'm working on another KuroFai right now, something lighter, fluffier, and a bit smutty. I don't plan on getting that finished anytime soon though. I may see y'all again in a month or two. Bye!

:-)


End file.
